


Glazier

by divagonzo



Series: Citrus Basket Series [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rated E for good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione have returned home to their new flat after their wedding and honeymoon and fall right back into work and a hectic lifestyle. Who says they have to keep with the same routine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glazier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Romionesmut fest. Prompt #6 - Bedroom of the new flat.

* * *

Hermione stood at the counter of their kitchen in their new to them flat while putting away the dishes in the cabinet. They returned from their honeymoon on Sunday afternoon, from a small wizarding provincial town on the French coast of the Mediterranean. 

And like all Holidays, or honeymoons, it had to come to an end. They’d spent much of the fortnight on their getaway making love all hours of the day and night. When they did wander away from the beach in more than their skin, they perused the shops and looked at books, trinkets, baubles and other rubbish that wasn’t worth the sickles being charged. 

But they returned Sunday and Ron was called in hours after they landed back in London. He’d been assigned a case that took 2 days of local work to crack open. 

All because some sod thought it’d be funny to open a case of dragon’s eggs in Knockturn alley. They hatched and caused immediate chaos. 

Hermione shook her head at that clean-up, parchment wise. 

For the two occupants in a fourth floor walk-up on the eastern edge of Islington, it was home, complete with noisy windows, a smell of something pungent downstairs on the ground floor, and Ron’s grotty trainers, kicked by the closet in the living area, which were ripe from his training run earlier in the day. 

She was tired, quite frankly. Her desk at work was piled two feet high and it would take a while to get under control again. 

And then there was Ron. Maybe he was tired, too. 

Ron had the night off from the Aurors, and had come in from helping George perform inventory of their personal stores before making the products they’d need for the Christmas season rush. He’d gone to get a shower with barely a peck on her cheek, grousing about foul smelling potions coating his shoes. 

She reached up for the potions in the cabinet and pulled down one particular one. It was bright orange, with gold and brown flecks in it. She’d taken a spoonful daily for years, once she became intimate with Ron. They didn’t need children. 

Yet. 

Eventually, but not yet. 

She ignored the slightly bitter taste of the potion before returning it to the cabinet, hidden behind the chocolate biscuits Ron loved to snack on. 

Large hands landed on her hips before snaking into her sleep trousers, finding the band of her knickers. One hand delved inside the silken material while the other went under her vest and jumper she was wearing. “Did you think I’d forget tonight?” He dropped soft kisses on her neck that melted her under his touch. 

“But you worked all day with George and I’m sure you’re exhausted.” 

“Rubbish. As long as my cock works, I don’t have to be completely awake to shag you rotten, especially on your birthday.” 

“That was 2 days ago.” 

“And I had to work that night instead of shagging you.” 

One calloused hand snuck into her knickers, sliding a long finger along her slit and back out, working her sleep trousers down her thighs. He pulled his hands away to leave her standing in their kitchen half-dressed – yet exposing all his favorite bits. 

“Ron! Not here!” 

“What? Can’t a husband seduce his wife and encourage her to shag him in their flat? It’s not like we have to worry in here, I reckon.” 

“Not out here, though.” She turned in his arms, even if his kisses were making her terribly wet for him. “Back in our bedroom?” 

Ron smirked. “Married less than a month and we’re already an old married couple.” He pulled her sleep trousers up, leaving her knickers precariously balanced around her thighs. “Well, come on then. We’ll crawl under the covers and extinguish the candles.” 

He pulled her hand, leading her to their bedroom, at the back of the flat. Ron pointed his wand at the candles haphazardly plonked on their side tables. Then he reached for the immaculately laid bedclothes, intending to make it a mess before he was officially on it. 

“Who said anything about a bed?” She cheeked back. 

Ron dropped the duvet on the bed and looked at his wife with a renewed appreciation. “Something in mind, love?” 

Hermione reached for him and pulled Ron onto her body. The sheetrock behind her flexed some from the pressure of two bodies pressing into it. She pulled his hair while deepening their kiss, begging entrance with her tongue. 

Ron pulled back just to catch his breath but lost it again, seeing how brown her eyes were in the moonlight shadows of their bedroom. “Why, Mrs. Weasley, are you gagging for me tonight?” 

Small hands worked their way past the drawstring of his sleep trousers, divesting him of the interfering material of his pants as well. “Does this answer your question, Mr. Granger?” 

Ron grinned like a troll. “Hell yeah, it does.” 

Hermione slid down the wall to her knees, pulling the remnants of his pants and trousers form his long legs, leaving him in sock and a vest. His impressive cock stood proud in front of her face, begging for her particular talents of oral affection. 

With deft fingers that spend hours using a quill, she gripped the shaft of his cock and stroked him, bell to bollocks, feeling the veins and ridges grow under her ink stained fingertips. She licked his slit on the downstroke while fondling his bollocks with her left on the upstroke. She wasn’t fond of sweets, not like Ron’s appreciation for chocolate frogs and ice lollies in the summer, but she would gladly suck on Ron anytime. 

He tasted full of sunshine, of home cooking, and just something that was all _him_. But it was how he looked at her, whispering affection while she polished his knob: like she was the best thing to ever happen in his life. 

“Oh shit, I need that wall. Gonna fall you keep that up.” 

“Alright,” she removed her lips from his penis and moved, switching places with Ron so he could put his arse on the wall. He spread his legs more, giving Hermione more room to work. She went back to sucking him off while rolling his balls in her fingers. 

_Thud, Thud_. Ron banged his head on the wall behind him. 

“Shit, gonna come in a second,” Ron groaned, his thighs tensing before he put his hands in her hair, not moving them an inch. 

“So come,” She cheeked and sucked on him hard, going just far enough to not gag. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, shitefuckHermionefuck!” 

She swallowed all of his spunk before lifting her head to look at him. He was leaning back onto the wall, flopsweat coating his face and chest, heaving breaths like he ran from Birmingham to their flat in ten minutes. 

“Ron?” 

“Fuck, that’s amazing. So good, Hermione,” He panted out. “Sucking my knob is my third greatest pleasure and joy.” 

“What are the other two?” she asked. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at his _wife_. “Making you come and shagging you.” 

“It sounds like a joyful night is upon us, then.” 

Ron collapsed to his knees, still towering over Hermione. “You have too many clothes on, love.” Talented hands divested her of the vest and jumper. The flesh of her breasts tightened in the cooler air, leaving her nipples standing up. Ron nodded and Hermione stood, letting him disrobe her of the sleep trousers and knickers that stayed around her thighs, leaving her in only her skin. 

“Come here, you. I wanna taste you.” 

She grinned and stepped over one of his shoulders, putting her hands on the window frame above his head. Ron had his own talents with his fingers and tongue. Immediately, she moaned. 

“Fuck, Hermione, you’re gagging for me, aren’t you?” 

“You know I am. Been days,” she lost her train of thought when he added a second finger to her flesh and pumped, stroking her clit on every move. 

“Come for me, love.” He leaned forward and licked her exposed clit. 

She screamed. 

“One more before I fuck you into the floor.” He pulled her quim tight to his face, using his hands to anchor her to his shoulders, and sucked her clit hard. 

She yelled his name again. 

**Bang Bang Bang!**

“ _ **Oy! Can’t a bloke sleep without you sods screaming?**_ ” a voice yelled through the floor. “ ** _Enough fucking around up there!_** ”

“Sorry Hermione,” Ron blushed hard and let go of her waist. “Shite!” 

She untangled from his shoulders and sat down on the ground. “You take care of it.” 

Ron groaned before reaching for his wand. He pointed it at the floor, silencing it. He also pointed it at the walls, ceiling and window, silencing them too. Once that was finished, he threw the wand aside before pulling Hermione onto his lap. “Not finished, dear.” 

“I didn’t think so,” she cheeked back, still panting from the two orgasms he already gave her. “How’d you - “

“Hold onto the window ledge. I want to see your ass.” 

“OK.” She moved into position, leaving her bum up in the air for him. Ron moved behind her while running his large hands over her arse, feeling the hairs stand up under his callouses. “Shit, I might come in like a dozen strokes.” 

“If you do, get me off too.” She looked over her shoulder and gave him that special smile, with glazed eyes and slightly drunk in love look. “I love you,” she whispered over her shoulder to him. 

He spread his knees to get the right height and slid into her so easily. “Fuck! Love when you’re soaking wet. Love you!” He reached over her back, threading his hands under hers into the wooden window frame and pressed his chest into her back. “Just hold on, love.” 

She wiggled her knees a touch wider, leaving her hand room to work her own clit, feeling his member running through her fingertips. He thrust and she ground her arse on him, losing coherent thought and relishing the pleasure of her mind going silent. Those moments of sheer joy, of not thinking and just feeling, feeling him lose control while making love to her, were precious and priceless. 

He thrust and she fluttered along his length, flexing her quim along his cock. “Fuck, gonna come real quick.” He leaned over and kissed her neck at the shoulder, losing his rhythm immediately. She nudged back onto his hips and he bit her, none too gently, feeling her grip him wonderfully. 

“Ohfuck,” he growled and locked his hips, feeling his bollocks drain into her waiting flesh.” 

“ _Ron Weasley_ , why haven’t you - “

Ron fell hard on his arse, trying to hide that just finished fucking his wife on the floor. He yanked his pants to cover his bright red erection to see his Mum standing in the doorway of their bedroom. 

“Oh my! Terribly sorry. I’ll just - “

“Mum! Can’t you bloody well knock! Send an owl? A Patronus!” Ron cried. He glanced over and saw Hermione huddling under the duvet she yanked off the bed, a wand pointed at her Mother-in-Law standing in the doorway. 

Molly stepped away from the doorway into the hall, immediately making a ruckus in the kitchen. 

“You never firecalled and I was worried so I came over. I brought you a casserole,” Her voice drifted out. “George said you worked all day.” 

Ron looked at Hermione and saw she was alternating between mortification and fury. “Ron,” she growled. 

“I know. I’ll handle it.” He reached for his pants and trousers, fully intending to get his Mum out of their flat at 10pm. “And when she’s gone, I’ll lock the floo.” 

“You do that.”

Ron leaned over to kiss his wife after he slid on his trousers and pants, forgetting the shirt on the floor. “Back in a minute.” He left Hermione fuming on the ground.


End file.
